


but sharing secrets is fun, too.

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, he invites you to eat with him and a group of girls. You politely decline and spend your lunch with Yukari and Junpei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but sharing secrets is fun, too.

**Author's Note:**

> add this to your list of reason of why you shouldn't write in the middle of the night. something dumb and small.

The moment Mochizuki Ryoji steps through the door of the classroom, all smiles and long, spindly fingers coyly running down the edge of his scarf as he introduces himself, you know something's changed. When he looks at you, there's something that hits the space between the two of you and you wonder if he feels it, too.

But it's only for a moment, and you think you've imagined it. So you lay your head down and listen to the murmur of students and the raw, mechanical assement of the new transfer student by Aigis. You sleep through the lecture, and rouse yourself before someone else can. You notice, as you sit up, that Ryoji's hand brushes ovr your shoulder – like he was about to wake you up, or something. It's like a static shock, but you don't know why and he just smiles, apologetic, and says that he hadn't wanted you to miss lunch.

Then, he invites you to eat with him and a group of girls. You politely decline and spend your lunch with Yukari and Junpei.

~*~

By the time you go to Kyoto for the class trip, Junpei and Ryoji are best friends. Yukari makes an off-hand comment about their perverseness, and you try not to smile. It fails when Ryoji takes you by the hand and says, too happily, that the three of you are going to go geisha-hunting.

You don't find any geishas, but Junpei finds a pretty shrine maiden and you find out Ryoji is more than a cheerful personality that fills up a room. He holds your hand, pressing your fate lines together, and says he feels as if he was fated to meet you. That you were supposed to make his life do a 180. That you had.

You say you've never felt something like that with him. Lying comes easy, even though the way he laughs and smiles with mock hurt makes you want to tell him about the first day of class, and how you felt as if something had electrified the air. There's something real behind the act of being hurt, and you almost apologize – but Junpei returns, and Ryoji laments the chance to meet a pretty young shrine maiden.

~*~

The end of November comes, and you wonder what Ryoji's doing. He hadn't been in class that day, and he hadn't been in it the other day. You have a feeling he isn't going to be in class tomorrow either.

He isn't.

~*~

Ryoji is Death, and there is no way to stop the Fall from happening. For the first time in a long time, you're afraid.

~*~

The responsibility is heavy, but you know you've made the right choice when Ryoji takes your hand and presses your fate lines together.


End file.
